


An Artist and a Bookshop Owner

by ArinGM12



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Dwalin is a bit of a derp when he tries to ask Bilbo out, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Some slight plot - only slightly, Sugar Daddy AU, sorry I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is a wealthy graphic designer/artist. He's usually wary when it comes to dating since most people only want him for his money, but what happens when he meets a young curly haired book store owner named Bilbo.<br/>Love, smut, and fluff are sure to happen.<br/>(I suck at titles, forgive me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some text conversations between Bilbo, Dwalin and others, so here's how to know whose texting.  
> Dwalins' texts are bold, and Bilbos' are italicized. :D

            The small book store was fairly busy for a Monday, some men sitting at the few tables available, typing away at keyboards, drinking their coffee, or talking away to their phones. There were some other costumers looking around at books or carrying their own conversations with those they were with.  
Standing at the front counter, there stood a young man, hair of honey gold curls, with eyes of a bright hazel. Bilbo Baggins was fairly young, just barely twenty eight, and he was very fond of his job as owner of Books of Bag End. It was a small shop owned by his parents, until they passed when Bilbo was only eighteen.  
His relatives had wanted to take control of the shop, so they could sell it and the loft above it, and to be rid of it. But thankfully, with the help of an old friend of his mother, a Mr. Gandalf Grey, he was able to take over the business himself after just a few short years in the local college. He managed to keep in touch with Gandalf, every so often having tea with the older gentle man. Bilbo looked out the window of his shop, watching as the clouds grew dark, the slight trickle of rain washing the sidewalk and street outside, catching many people outside off guard. As he was slowly zoning out, he heard the familiar ring of the store bell, watching his friend and co-worker Ori step into the building.

“Hey Bilbo.” The young red headed boy smiled, his hair slightly damp from the rain outside. Bilbo waved to Ori, grinning.  
   “Ori, glad you made it.” He chuckled, and that's when he met eyes with the man coming in behind Ori, his breath caught in his throat. He was a large mountain of a man, even in the charcoal gray suit he wore, which clung to his arms and body in such a way that Bilbo could feel the slight heat that tinted his cheeks. He noticed the mans' intricate tattoos that covered part of his bald head, a beard that covered his square chin with thick, yet soft looking brown hair. He also noticed some tattoos peeking from the sleeves of his suit jacket. Thick black ink, curves and sharp edges that peeked playfully from the mans' clothes. His eyes were taking in the sight of this man with so much sudden attraction, until Ori was standing next to him, speaking. “Oh, Bilbo, I should introduce you to my cousin, Dwalin” He nodded to the older man, who gave Bilbo a slight nod.

Bilbo smiled slightly to other man, to Dwalin, holding a hand out to him. “Well, it's nice to finally meet some of Ori's other family. I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins.” Dwalin took his hand, shaking. The mans' large hand enveloped Bilbos' smaller one, slightly rough against his smooth skin. It was a rather welcome sensation. “Dwalin Fundinson. At yer service.” He spoke, his voice slightly gruff, reminding Bilbo of, a bear, for some reason.

“And I you.” He grinned. Dwalin spoke to Ori, telling him he had to leave otherwise he would be late for his meeting. Ori only nodded, waving after him. Bilbo waved back, still feeling slightly flushed. After Dwalin had left, Bilbo let out a slight sigh, watching the door, as if waiting for something to happen. Ori noticed his co-workers' look, grinning slightly.  
He knew Bilbo had an interest in men, since the two of them would always chat after work, having tea in Bilbos' flat above the shop. They both were the same in that regards, so it was easy for both of them to create a friendship. He thought it was almost funny that the first meeting between his cousin and friend ended up with the latter suddenly looking love struck.

 

“He's single, if you're wondering.” He teased, watching Bilbo suddenly blush bright pink. He laughed, heading to the back store room. Bilbo was about to say something, but ignored what his friend had said. There was no way he was going to let Ori tease him with information like that. Granted, he couldn't help but keep thinking about how Dwalin was his type.

There was something about largely built men that had always appealed to him. Maybe it was the regal and wild look, but ever since he first realized he preferred men, he'd always been more keen to be bedded by bigger men. Sighing, he shook his head, trying to focus on running the shop, ignoring the slight flutter in his stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     Dwalin sighed as he sat with his client, listening to the man criticize the design samples that were laid about on the table in front of them. He'd never exactly liked this part of his work, having to wear such stuffy suits, meeting with people who would criticize and almost insult the work he did for them. Most of the times they'd try to speak as if they understood how the design process worked, and it would take so much for Dwalin to keep from yelling at them or punching them square in the jaw. He knew this was how it would be as a graphic designer, but he was at least glad that he was his own boss, run his own business.  
He knew that he wouldn't have much chance being hired by any other company, what with his appearance and all. He looked intimidating to every person he came across.  
Well, except one person. The golden, curly haired book shop worker that his cousin worked with. Dwalin found his thoughts drifting to the way the young boy looked at him. His bright hazel eyes held a warmth that Dwalin had found enticing. The way his soft round cheeks had turned pink when he saw him, his soft, pale hand that fit so nicely in his.

 _I wonder if the rest of his body is just as soft as his hand._ The thought had crept into his mind. Suddenly, realizing he was in a meeting, he shook his head slightly. He couldn't get distracted, not in the middle of work. Especially with thoughts of a young man he had just barely spoke with. Hell, the boy probably wasn't even gay, it seemed almost unfair to suddenly fantasize about what his body felt like. It was gonna be a long day.

 

    The next day, as Bilbo was cleaning off the front counter, chatting with Ori, he heard the bell above the door ring.

“Mr. Boggins!” yelled a slightly high voice, making Bilbo sigh as his name was mispronounced. “We came to see how you were.” Said another voice, slightly deeper in tone. Bilbo turned just as two small boys wrapped their arms around him in a tight hug. “Fili, Kili, good to see you boys.” He smiled, looking up from the twelve and nine year old, meeting eyes with their uncle. “Bilbo, sorry, they kept insisting.” He spoke, grinning slightly. Bilbo smiled at his friend, waving off his apology. “It's fine, Thorin. You and the boys are always welcome, so I don't mind.” He chuckled.  
Bilbo met Thorin about three years ago, when he brought both Fili and Kili, who kept talking about how they wanted some new books. They'd nearly knocked Bilbo down from the step ladder he used when stacking books on the higher shelves, running past him as they went to look around. Thorin had saved him from nearly hitting his head on the ground. After that they became rather good friends. Thorin would visit with the two rowdy boys in tow, and sometimes he came by himself.

Bilbo was always glad when they would come to his shop. It made the shop feel more lively, with how so many times he and Ori would be the only ones in charge. Ori was chatting with both young boys about some of the new books they'd gotten in stock, when the familiar bell jingled, causing both he and Bilbo to see who came in. Bilbo felt a slight flutter in his chest, seeing Dwalin coming into the shop. Dwalin met Bilbos' eyes, giving a slight smile and nod. His attention turned to the other man, recognition on his face, as he let a smile spread across his lips.  
“Thorin! How the hell you been.” He walked to the other man, giving him a firm pat on his back. Thorin grinned, returning the gesture. “It's been a while, friend.” He turned to see a slight look of confusion on Bilbos' face. As the two men talked, Bilbo noticed that Dwalin wasn't in a suit, like yesterday.  
    He wore a simple white shirt, black jeans and a thin navy jacket. Bilbo could see the obvious outline of muscles, and swore his face was an even deeper shade of red. He excused himself, saying that he needed to check on something in the back.  
Dwalin watched as the smaller man walked off, feeling slightly disappointed that he left, yet also admiring the way his hips swayed. Thorin noticed the look in his friends' eyes, a slight grin playing on his face.  
   “So, how have you been, Dwalin? Still taking care of your little pet?” He asked, seeing the small glare Dwalin shot his way. “Oh, did it end with you and, oh what's his name, Bard?” Thorin asked, seeing his friend let out a sigh. Bard was an assistant of Dwalins', or at least, it had been, until Bard came onto Dwalin. The older man had obliged his assistant, and they had dated for a few weeks.  
Then he realized that he was after the same things his past partners were after; his money. It was the main reason why Dwalin hardly ever told people what he did, but sooner or later, they'd discover his work, and just how well off he was. But oddly enough he didn't feel all that bad when he fired the young man and told him that they were over. Sure he was cursed at, called a bastard, even slapped, but it never escalated father than that. Ever since then, he'd been single, and he wasn't in any rush to find another partner, especially if there was a chance it end up just like with Bard. “I broke it off nearly a month ago. So, yeah, it ended.” He didn't mean to snap, but he didn't like remembering past mistakes. Because that was all it was, a mistake.  
    Thorin put a hand up, trying not to anger his friend. “Sorry, sorry. Just asking. And how's work been for you, no too stressing, I hope?” Thorin steered their conversation to another topic. A few seconds later, Bilbo emerged from the back room, holding a few books in his arms. “Oh, Thorin, I nearly forgot to mention, your orders came in today.” He said, giving the older men a small smile.  
He was thankful that in his attempt to calm his beating heart and beet red blush, he remembered about the books. Thorin chuckled, thanking the young man, paying for the books as they chatted a bit. Dwalin felt a slight tug at his chest. He felt almost jealous, with how smoothly his friend could chat with the boy, commenting about a book the two of them had read before, laughing at small jokes here and there. Dwalin kicked himself mentally, thinking about how he was just acting like a teenager.  
    He hardly noticed as his cousin stood next to him. “How bout you actually try and talk to him, cousin.” Ori chuckled when Dwalin nearly jumped aside, giving him a small scowl. “Honestly, you're just as bad as when Thorin first tried to ask me out.” Dwalin still couldn't get used to the fact that his friend from high school and college was dating his younger cousin. He wasn't all that against it, since he knew that Thorin wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt Ori. He was at least glad for that. Dwalin only ignored the teasing from his cousin, knowing that he was right.  
Maybe he should at least try and ask the younger man, and if he said yes then they'd see what happens later. As Thorin called the boys to him, eliciting a few groans as they left the shop, Dwalin tried to calm himself down as he approached the young curly haired man.  
  “Um, Mr. Baggins, a word.” He asked, watching as the young mans' cheeks flushed. Bilbo looked up at Dwalin, giving a small smile. “Please, just call me Bilbo.” He said. Dwalin only nodded. “R-Right, Bilbo. Listen, I was wondering. Perhaps, if you weren't busy, I could take you out for dinner. I mean, if it isn't too much trouble, s-since I'm not sure if you swing that way,” He felt his cheeks heat up, knowing that he needed to stop talking. Sadly his mouth disagreed. “I mean, not that it's bad if you do! I-I mean, I just,” Before he could make an even bigger fool of himself, he noticed Bilbo covering his mouth with one hand, stifling a laugh. He noticed how Bilbos' nose scrunched up slightly as he laughed, feeling his heart nearly leap out of his chest. “I'd like that, Dwalin. Dinner sounds great.” He smiled. Dwalin could feel the grin form on his lips, nodding. He watched as Bilbo wrote down on a small slip of paper his number and name, handing it to him. “Just, text me a day and time, and I'll be sure to make room.” He said, blushing lightly. Dwalin nodded, smiling. “Alright. I'll text you later, then.” He said, walking out of the shop, giving a small wave to both Bilbo and Ori. When Dwalin had left the shop, Bilbo could feel the giddiness in him overflow, when he heard a small chuckle beside him. “Well, seems like he finally asked you.” Ori chuckled, watching as his friends' face turned pink. “It's only a date, Ori. You've got the look of someone whose expecting a friends wedding to happen.” Bilbo looked at Ori, smile still in place. He ignored the jeering from his friend as the day continued.

 

Later that night, as Bilbo was sitting in his arm chair, watching the telly, running his hand over the soft fur of his tabby cat Myrtle. The soft purring coming from her was a relaxing sound, but it was interrupted by the familiar buzzing of his phone. A text from an unknown number.

**It's Dwalin, I wanted to ask if you'd be up for dinner Saturday, around 7? I can come get you, if that's alright with you. Where do you live?**

Bilbo smiled, chuckling slightly. He sent back a quick reply, accepting the invitation.

_Sounds good. I live right above the bookshop, so just text when you get here._

He sat back in the comfortable arm chair, smiling about the date he'd be having that weekend.

 


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night between Bilbo and Dwalin. Sexy times happen already!
> 
> Or do they...? ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Already a second chapter up on the same day?? Well I'm glad to see people like it so far! I'll be trying my hardest to keep updating as soon as I can! For now enjoy my little contribution to this cute couple.
> 
> :3

Dwalin sat in his office that Saturday morning, going over a few projects he'd been hired to do, one of them being a brochure for a local hotel. He'd always liked the more simple jobs he could find, stuff that didn't really take much time in doing and paid well.  
When he first made his name in the world of graphic design, he was given help by Thorin, who recommended him to a few other companies. At first these companies where hesitant to hire him when they saw his appearance. After Dwalin showed them his work, they used him for just about anything they needed.

It was a good start for him, and he was grateful that Thorins' position as the CEO of Erebor Inc., had helped him start off his career.

He stood from his desk, stretching his arms out to his sides. Looking up at the wall clock, he read the time. 3:00. He let out a slight sigh, rubbing the slight beard that covered his chin.  
He felt nervous about tonight. He worried about how he'd more than likely end up making a fool of himself. A buzzing noise brought him out of his thoughts, and he picked up his cell phone, smiling at the text.

He and Bilbo had been sending each other texts the entire week, just small conversations, and he always felt happy when reading the texts. He was grateful that Bilbo didn't text like most young people, using odd symbols and numbers in the message. It always gave him a head ache.

He texted Bilbo about how he was pretty excited and a little nervous about their upcoming date.

**To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I haven't exactly been on a date in a while.**

 

_I know what you mean. My last “real” relationship was about, three or so years ago._

 

**Three years? I somehow don't believe that someone like you would be single for so long.**

 

_Well, despite what you think it's true. I'm not exactly tall, well built and handsome like you._

Dwalin grinned as they continued texting, talking about different things as the day went on. Soon he realized that the clock read half past six. He rushed to the bathroom, trying to get ready for his date. His mind would flash small images of him and Bilbo eating, having a wonderful time, then they flashed to images of, a more lewd nature.  
Images of him kissing Bilbo, running his hands over the boys' pert arse. Watching as he moaned, gripping his arms.  
Shaking his head, he continued making himself look presentable, trying to will away the growing hard on in his pants.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bilbo paced next to his bed, almost glaring at the shirts and vests he had laid out. He was torn between wearing a light blue button up with a black vest, or his favorite lilac button up with his dark gray cardigan. Myrtle sat on top of his bed, cleaning herself as Bilbo continued his internal battle deciding as to what to wear.   
“I don't know, what do you think would look better, Myrtle?” He asked, looking at the ball of orange fur as she stopped her grooming. She stared at her owner, then let out a soft meow as she jumped off the bed, scurrying off to another part of the flat. He shook his head, nearly jumping as his phone began to ring.  
Looking at the caller I.D., he saw Dwalins' name appear on the screen. At the top of the screen he nearly dropped the phone, seeing that it was two minutes away from seven!

He pressed the answer button, then put the call on speaker. “Dwalin, hi, sorry, I just needed to finish getting dressed. I hope you haven't been waiting long!” He could hear a small chuckle when he spoke.  
“It's quite alright. I've just barely pulled up.” As Dwalin spoke, Bilbo grabbed the lilac shirt and slipped it on, continuing his conversation with Dwalin.

 “I'm so sorry, I'm usually never like this before a – Myrtle, no! Don't!” He nearly kicked the ball of fur from his legs as she rubbed against his black slacks. It's as if cats were naturally drawn to anything black. “Myrtle?” Dwalin asked over the phone, a slight chuckle in his voice.  
“Oh, yeah, Myrtle. She's my cat.” Bilbo finished slipping on his cardigan, then ran his fingers through his curls. They were surprisingly compliant this night, and allowed him to push them back.  
“I'll be outside in a bit, Dwalin. Bye.” He said, blushing slightly as Dwalin chuckled. The phones' screen went black, showing that the call had ended.

A few minutes of a silent drive through the town, Dwalin pulled into the drive of a large and stylish building, Bilbo then noticed there was a man standing in front of a podium. It wasn't until Bilbo noticed the red vests and Dwalin handing the young man his keys did he realize that they weren't some average restaurant. Stepping inside the large foyer, he noticed the rest of the costumers were all dressed in suits and dresses, the interior was, as he usually thought, over the top.

Bilbo felt so, out of place, especially when he felt the gazes of the people around them. Dwalin talked to the host, and they were soon led to a table in the middle of the floor, handing them menus and asking them for their drinks. Dwalin ordered a beer, looking at Bilbo who seemed lost on the menu. Bilbo shyly asked for the same, to which their server nodded and left.

Bilbo couldn't help but look around the décor, everything that he saw screamed wealth!  
Dwalin noticed the look on his face, and asked him. “You OK? I hope this place isn't too bland to you.” He asked, grinning slightly. Bilbo looked at him, grinning as he shook his head slightly.  
“No, it's fine really. I'm just not, used to being in such a fancy place like this.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Dwalin smiled a bit, looking up from the menu. “Well, depending on how well this date goes, I can show you all kinds of new places.” He smiled, reaching out to grab one of Bilbos' hands, lightly squeezing it in his large hand. Bilbo felt the blush grow on his cheeks.

After their drinks were brought to them, they placed their orders, and they sat talking about themselves. Bilbo had talked about when the shop had been run by his parents, about their death when was a teen, and how he became the new owner. Dwalin listened, feeling a slight tug at his chest, feeling sad that he lost just about his whole family, being raised an only child.  
Dwalin soon talked about his family, about his work. When their food was brought to them, Bilbo smiled at a small thought he had.

 “You know, I've never asked this before, but how is it that we only just barely met this past Monday? I've met Nori and Dori, but not once have I met you.” He said over a bite of the fish before him.

Dwalin chuckled, cleaning his mouth. “I've been away in the US for a while, dealing with some clients of mine, making more. Ori never really mentioned he had such beauty for a co-worker.” He smiled, enjoying the blush that appeared on Bilbo's face.

 

* * *

 

Later into the night, as Dwalin drove back into the city, he spared small glances at Bilbo, almost reluctant for their date to end.  
He parked the car in front of the bookstore, getting out to open the door for the younger man. Bilbo let him take his hand and lead him up the stair well up to his small flat. Bilbo felt a sudden blush tint his cheeks, noticing how Dwalin had followed him up the stairs, still holding his hand.  
Bilbo swallowed slightly before turning to the other man. “U-Um, would you like some coffee?” He asked, watching the small nod Dwalin gave him.

Opening the door, Bilbo let Dwalin enter his home, closing the door behind him. A soft meow came from the kitchen counter, Myrtle sitting up at the sound of people. She hopped down from the counter, moving over to Dwalin, sniffing him. At first Bilbo was worried about if she'd hiss at him.  
She was never good with strangers, and it took a while for her to be nice to Ori. Imagine the shock on his face when she rubbed against Dwalins' leg, purring loudly as he knelt down to pet her.

“Well, that's a first.” He chuckled, taking off his cardigan and setting it over a chair. Dwalin looked at him, a questioning look in his eyes. “What is?” He asked.

 “Myrtle hardly ever likes strangers. She usually hisses or tries to scratch them. She nearly got Ori a few times, and she hardly ever lets his brothers or Thorin touch her.” He smiled, walking into the kitchen, searching for some of the coffee he had for guests. He preferred tea over the bitter taste of coffee, but he knew that when he had guests over.

Dwalin chuckled, slipping off his suit jacket, placing it on the back of the sofa, standing at the counter, watching Bilbo. “Well, my Ma' always had a few cats around the house. And they always seemed to like me more than anyone else.” He chuckled.

After a few more minutes of talking, Bilbo and Dwalin sat on his couch, watching an incredibly idiotic horror movie.  
“Oh come on, you know splitting up is always a bad idea you twit!” He groaned, leaning against the hard frame of Dwalins' body. Said man only chuckled, letting his hand run through the curls upon his dates' head. “They're always like that, acting like it's literally the only thing they could do.” Bilbo huffed, relaxing into the warmth of Dwalins' body. He held one of Dwalins' hands in his, running his fingers over the back of the large hand. He felt his face heat up, as images of where he'd want those hands to touch. 

As the movie ended, Bilbo sat up, turning off the telly. He blushed slightly when he felt Dwalins' arm around his waist. Looking over to the man on his sofa, he noticed the slight blush on his cheeks, his eyes holding a small hint of something, hungry. Bilbo couldn't help it as he moved his hand to Dwalins' chest, closing the distance between the two of them.

Their lips touched, soft and chaste at first. But soon Dwalin pressed into him, kissing him with force, his slick, hot tongue tracing his lips. Bilbo opened his mouth, feeling the hot tongue invade his mouth, letting Dwalin dominate the kiss.

He soon found himself being pressed down onto the couch, gasping slightly as Dwalin broke their kiss, moving down to kiss, suck and nip at his exposed neck. His body trembled at the sudden touches, feeling his skin tingle as Dwalin continued his way, carefully unbuttoning the shirt.  
Bilbo could feel the thick bulge between his legs as Dwalin thrust against him, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from his plump lips. Just as he managed to expose the pale chest beneath him, something blocked the beautiful sight. A ball of orange fur and yellow eyes sat between him and Bilbo.   
It took them a moment for their minds to come off the sudden rush of hormones that had flooded their minds and realize what had happened. A soft chuckle escaped Dwalins' lips first, then Bilbo joined him with his soft laughter. 

Dwalin stood up from the couch, helping Bilbo up. “Sorry about her. I guess she still doesn't trust you.” Bilbo grinned shyly, fixing his shirt as Dwalin grabbed his jacket, shaking his head a bit.  
“It's alright, really. I shouldn't have tried to rush it, especially on the first date.”He grinned.  
As he gave Bilbo one last kiss, he promised to text him the next day, and that if he wanted to join him for another date. Bilbo accepted the date, watching from the door as he left. Closing the door behind Dwalin, Bilbo leaned against the hard wood door, feeling his smile spread across his face, his cheeks heating to a bright pink.

When he noticed Myrtle sitting on the ground behind the couch, he chuckled at the fact that he had just been cock blocked by his own cat. Of all the things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone whose been the victim of a cock blocking pet, I know your pain.  
> lol


	3. Time with Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Ori spend the day hanging out, and Bilbo gets a rather naughty idea in his head. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seems short, but I will be putting up another chapter, and it's gonna have a lot of smut! So prepare your eyes once it comes up!   
> And enjoy~ :3

Bilbo awoke that Sunday morning with a smile plastered on his face. He'd still had heated flashes of what had happened last night with Dwalin. He blushed brightly as he remembered the way he'd been kissed, how Dwalin would grope at him.  
It was _delicious_. He couldn't help it that his body wouldn't let him actually leave his bed until he'd pleasured himself to orgasm at least three times. He felt as horny as a school girl.

 

After finally getting up and taking a relaxing shower, Bilbo headed into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

A loud buzzing distracted him from the food he was cooking, making him look towards the counter. The screen of the phone lit up before going black. Setting the heat on low, Bilbo reached over and lifted the phone, looking at the screen. A text from Dwalin. Bilbo smiled fondly as he opened the message, reading it.

**Hope you had fun last night. Love to do it again this next Saturday.**

 

_You know I did. And Saturday sounds fun. Maybe we could, pick up where Myrtle interrupted us last night. ;)_

 

**You have no idea. I'll text you later. Got a meeting today.**

 

_Good luck._

Bilbo smiled to himself, finishing his cooking, sitting at the counter. He looked at the time, thinking over what he should do. Maybe he could do a bit of grocery shopping, restock on his tea and milk.

He nearly knocked his phone from the counter when it rang, pressing the answer button.  
“Hello?”

“Bilbo, are you busy today?” Ori's voice came from the other end, sounding almost out of breath.

“Oh, no, I'm free. You OK, you sound like you ran a marathon.” Bilbo asked, raising an eyebrow. He heard a slight chuckle. “I'm fine, really. Just had to finish up a few errands. I'll be over in a bit.” He said, hanging up before Bilbo could ask anything else. He sighed, finishing his late breakfast, then made his way to his room to get dressed for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo had decided to do some shopping with Ori, chatting away about the usual things. It was always fun when they could hang out together, talking about the shop or just their lives outside of work.

“So, how was last night?” Ori finally asked as they walked out of the store, each of them holding bags in both hands. Bilbo blushed brightly, looking away. “It was nice. He's a real gentleman, and just so polite.” He said, smiling at the memory of how Dwalin had done such small things that he found so loving. From opening and closing the door for him in the car, to even braving the slight stares they gained when he held his hand at dinner. Ori chuckled as he noticed the blush on his friends' face.  
“Well, Dwalin always was the one to be extremely polite to his dates. Just be prepared once he starts to act a bit possessive.” He warned Bilbo as they came around the corner of a group of buildings.

As they made their way into Bilbos' flat, he and Ori had a cup of tea, Bilbo telling him about how Myrtle managed to stop them from messing around any further.  
Ori let loose a laugh much louder than Bilbo had ever heard from him.

 “Oh my goodness, I can not believe she did that!” He laughed, trying to calm down. Bilbo only chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “I know, we were just getting to the good part, and the next thing I know is the fat ball of orange fur sitting between us on my stomach.”

Ori chuckled, managing to catch his breath. “Oh, at least it was a cat, and not a person. Thorin and I got caught by Nori once.” He chuckled.

Bilbo enjoyed their conversations, enjoyed the company. As the day progressed, Ori stated how he needed to head back, otherwise Thorin may try and cook something himself. “Last time he tried to cook he nearly destroyed the oven.” With a hug and a good bye, Ori left Bilbo to cook.

 

* * *

 

 

As he sat in front of the telly, his phone rang once more. This time he knew who it was, thanks to the ring tone he'd chosen.  
“Hey, Dwalin.”

“Bilbo, sorry I hadn't texted you. I got pulled into another meeting.” Bilbo smiled, laying back on the couch. “It's fine. Not like you could just skip on work.”

Bilbo could hear the smile as Dwalin chuckled. He could also hear the faint sounds of a television playing in the background. “So, how was your day?”

Bilbo smiled, a sudden idea popping into his mind. “Hm, not bad. Granted, I kinda wish you had been here. I spent most of today with Ori, but I just couldn't help but remember our, kiss from last night.” Bilbo smiled, letting his mind wander to the images of last night. He could remember the feel of Dwalin grinding against him, how big he felt, even through his pants.

Dwalin coughed slightly, Bilbo knowing he must have been blushing madly. “Really now? Was it that good?” Bilbo could hear his gruff voice, how he suddenly sounded ten times more sensual.  
Bilbo let a hand move down to his pants, lightly palming himself through the material.

  “Yes. It was incredible. Especially when you pushed me down. God you were so, dominating.” Bilbo moaned slightly, rubbing his hardening cock through his pants, slowly unbuttoning his jeans.  
Dwalin moaned softly, obviously doing the same movements as Bilbo. “God, Bilbo, you have no idea how close I was to taking you.” Dwalin moaned softly.

Bilbo blushed, letting his mind run wild with the lewd thoughts. “Hm, what else would you do?” Bilbo moved his hand to his briefs, pulling his hard cock free. He could hear the smirk on Dwalins' face as he spoke.

 “Maybe I shouldn't tell you so soon. I'll just let you wait until Saturday.” Dwalin chuckled, his tone sounding as if it had gone just an octave lower, and Bilbo shuddered at the sound. “Such a tease. Well, two can play at that. I'll text you tomorrow.” Bilbo smirked to himself, ending the call suddenly.

 

* * *

 

 

Dwalin lay on his bed, wearing only his boxers, looking at the phone with slight confusion. At first he just tried to have a normal conversation with Bilbo, so how did it suddenly end up with him just barely coming in his boxers. He looked down at the large bulge, lightly running his hand over the shape.  
He moaned softly, closing his eyes, imagining that it wasn't his hand, but the soft, pale hands of Bilbo. How would such small hands handle his thick cock, or even his jewels?

Just the mere thought of them fondling his sack as Bilbos' mouth pressed soft, feather light kisses along his shaft pushed him over the edge of his orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Dwalin looked down at the dark stain he'd made in his boxers, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that he came like a hormonal pre-teen. He stood from his bed, making his way to the bathroom to clean himself off.

He knew he wouldn't last until next Saturday. 


	4. Sexual Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex ensues~ :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sex, and tell me what you think so far of these two. :D

_Monday_

 

Dwalin sat at his kitchen counter, reading through the morning paper as he heard his phone buzz the familiar chime when he got a text. Looking at the name that it showed, he grinned. Bilbo had sent him a good morning text. He also noticed that it had an image attached to it.

Raising an eyebrow, he opened the file, blushing madly and nearly dropping the phone.

The image that Bilbo sent was a revealing picture of his body from the neck down. Dwalin could see his bare chest and stomach, the only thing he had to cover himself was what he suspected to be a soft towel. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Dwalin looked over the pale skin that Bilbo decided to show him. God, how he wanted to just drive back to Bilbos' place, drag him back into his flat and fuck him senseless, even if he needed to work on a few other projects.

He didn't care if it cost him, so long as he could get the privilege to touch, kiss and bite that pale boys' body. Another text from Bilbo appeared.

 

_Told you two can play at this game. ;)_

 

Dwalin chuckled, setting the phone down on the counter, texting back how if he kept this up, he'd rush over and ravage him in the middle of the shop. Oh this was definitely going to be a long and, no pun intended, hard week.

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday_

 

Another text, and another revealing image from Bilbo. This time it was of his waist and below. From what Dwalin could tell, Bilbo was sitting in the living room, his pants having already been unzipped, revealing the white briefs underneath. He smirked when he noticed the slight outline of a bulge in the younger mans' briefs. He was going to be the death of Dwalin.

 

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday_

 

Bilbo was very much insistent on sending revealing pictures, just to tease, and Dwalin had to make sure he wouldn't end up doing what he had said he'd do to Bilbo. As bad as he didn't want to avoid going to the shop, he just knew that if he was anywhere near the younger man, he knew that he would end up fucking him over the counter. God that was a pretty mental image.

But he did decide to make it so that it wasn't just him that would suffer from the sudden influx of naughty photos. Earlier the evening, he sent Bilbo an image of his shirtless body, revealing the tattoo and patch of dark brown hair that covered part of his chest. Bilbo had texted back, saying how he wanted to run his hands over the ink and hair that covered his chest. He even mentioned how he wanted to desperately lick at the slight hint of a happy trail Dwalin had.

 

* * *

 

 

_Thursday_

 

Dwalin couldn't take it any longer. He needed more than just a few semi-nude photos, more than just some teasing texts, more than a few heated phone calls.

He wanted the younger man more than he'd ever wanted anyone. To feel his slender yet plump body underneath him, back arching in pleasure, eyes fogged with lust. He wanted to feel just how tight Bilbo was, to taste his sweet mouth, to fill him with his burning desire. He wanted to make him scream his name in utter wanton lust, to mark him as his.

He lay in his bed, watching the clock as the numbers told him it was almost three in the morning. He was thankful that he'd managed to keep his mind focused long enough to finish his work early this time. Now he'd be able to spend at least a good week off work. He turned onto his back, closing his eyes, trying to keep his mind from flashing the lewd images he held in his mind.

Tomorrow he'd make a move, and he was pretty sure Bilbo wouldn't mind it all together.

 

* * *

 

 

_Friday Night_

 

Bilbo sighed as he closed the store, locking the front doors. He'd been such an idiot, sending those teasing images to Dwalin. Sure, they were more or less just for fun, but when Dwalin started to send his own photos, Bilbo couldn't help feeling embarrassed. Shaking the images from the forefront of his mind, he made his way up to his apartment, thinking over what he should do.

Standing in the shower, he felt the warm water wash over his skin, running his hands over his sudsy body, he let his mind wander. He imagined Dwalins' hands on his body, groping and lightly pinching. He let out a soft moan, gripping his hardening cock. He imagined Dwalins' large hands rubbing his shaft, one hand cupping his sack while the other traveled to his bum. He gasped, playing at the ring of muscle between his cheeks. 

Lightly rubbing, teasing, he gently let a finger slip in, trying his best to keep from sliding down the shower wall. He felt close to climax, and he kept at it, fucking himself with his own finger, slipping in a second finger as he picked up pace.

God, how he wanted something bigger in him. After a few minutes, Bilbo stepped out of the shower, slightly less built up. He stood in the bathroom for a minute, grabbing his robe, drying his curly hair as best as he could with a blow dryer. He'd always hated that about his curls, how they were so unmanageable after a shower. 

He heard the sudden knocking at his front door when he switched the dryer off, jumping slightly at the sound. He hadn't been expecting anyone to come over, and felt slightly nervous. Walking out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of briefs he'd managed to slip on and his patchwork robe, he made his way to the front door.

The knocking didn't stop, sounding almost impatient. Bilbo silently tip-toed to the door, moving up to look out the peep hole. He felt a sudden flush cross his face as he relaxed. Opening the door, he gave a small smile to Dwalin, letting him into the flat.

“Thanks. Sorry for coming over unannounced.” He said, turning to face Bilbo, suddenly feeling a heat rise to his cheeks. He could tell that Bilbo had just finished a shower, and he could smell the clean from him. Bilbo grinned slightly, trying to hide his sudden blush. “N-No, it's fine. I just didn't expect you to suddenly come over. Let me make you something to drink.” He turned to head to the kitchen, scurrying to the cabinets in search of the coffee mix.

He kept his back to Dwalin, trying to keep his mind focused on the task before him. And as soon as he tried that, he felt a large body press against him from behind. His face changed from light pink to a deep crimson as Dwalins' hands moved to his, his breath hot and heavy against his ear.

“I think that can wait for the morning, Bilbo.” He rasped, playfully licking at the tip of Bilbos' ear. He grinned at the small moan Bilbo let out, kissing at the shell of his ear.

Bilbo couldn't help it, he'd always had sensitive ears. He could feel the heat coming off of Dwalin, could feel the large bulge that pressed against his back. Dwalin let a hand move to Bilbos' robe, playing with the tie, pulling at it until it came undone.

Suddenly Bilbo turned to face the large man, and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. God how sweet it felt to feel his lips again, to feel the scruffy beard against his chin. Dwalin put his hands to the full shape of Bilbos' arse, lifting him onto the counter, moving between the ones' legs. Bilbo moved his arms up to wrap around Dwalins' neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that, kissing and grinding, touching each others' bodies, occasionally breaking the kiss for breath. It was only when Bilbo pressed against Dwalins' chest did he realize just how close he was. Looking down, he noticed just how flushed Bilbos' face was, how the hazel color of his eyes were blocked by the black of his pupil. 

 

“N-Not....here..” Was all Bilbo managed to utter before Dwalin nodded. He lifted Bilbo from the counter, walking with Bilbo to the back room. As soon as they were in the room, door closed, Dwalin pounced Bilbo, shoving him against the door, once more claiming his mouth. Bilbo let out a soft moan, balling his fists into the shirt Dwalin wore, pulling at the material, cursing it for even existing in the first place. Dwalin grinned into the kiss, moving back from Bilbo enough to yank his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Bilbo blushed even more, his eyes glued to the mass of muscle before him.

He let his hands slide against Dwalins' chest, smiling slightly as he gained a few soft groans. He ran a hand over the thick black lines of the runes that covered the left side of his chest. Dwalin smiled gently at him, pulling his thighs up, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. Bilbo giggled slightly, holding on tightly to Dwalins' arms, letting himself be carried to his bed, feeling himself being lowered onto the bed. Climbing over the smaller man, Dwalin kissed and nipped at his pale neck, gently biting down, leaving the thin red bite mark. Bilbo moaned, gripping at his back, pressing his head back into the pillows. Dwalin pushed the material of Bilbos' robe off his body, motioning for Bilbo to let him pull it off him. Bilbo let his arms drop, slipping them from the sleeves, gasping slightly as Dwalin wrapped his lips around one exposed nipple.

He licked and nibbled gently at the pale pink bud, gaining a few good moans and bucking hips. He sat up, Bilbo still straddling his waist, he moved a hand to the white cloth that hid Bilbos' straining erection. Gasping at the sudden warmth that grasped his cock, Bilbo bucked his hips into the welcome sensation. Dwalin slipped off the briefs, holding them up to his face, he smirked as he let himself sniff them, watching Bilbos' hazed eyes widen in embarrassment. “N-Not fair. Playing dirty.” He mumbled, turning his face away. Dwalin grinned, leaning down, pressing hot lips against Bilbos' ear as he spoke in such a low and lust thick tone. “I'm playing dirty? Aren't you the one who kept sending all those pictures of yourself? Do you have any idea how bad I wanted to just come here, and fuck the ever loving sense out of you?” Dwalin thrust against Bilbos' waist, letting the younger man feel his length. Bilbo moaned, gasping slightly. Dwalin moved back, standing up from the bed, leaving a pouting Bilbo to lay on the bed. “Don't worry, I'll fuck you right.” He grinned, unbuckling his belt, pulling down both his jeans and boxers, letting Bilbo gaze at his length. Bilbo licked his lips slightly, blushing at the sight of Dwalin beneath the belt. He was large than Bilbo imagined, thicker. He also noticed something even more enticing.

Piercings.

Two bars that were on the underside of his shaft, and a small silver ball that laid on the underside of the head, the other end coming out of the slit.

He never pegged Dwalin as the type to have anything like that, but even if he did, it just made him grow harder at the thought of those metal piercings rub against his walls, especially the one at the tip of his cock.

Dwalin grinned as he noticed the hungry look in those hazel eyes as he grabbed the condoms from his back pocket. Bilbo noticed the condoms, closing his legs a bit. When Dwalin noticed this, he gave Bilbo a questioning look.

“Don't use them. I want you now, Dwalin. All of you.” He breathed out, panting. “I'm perfectly clean, and I assume you are too.”

Dwalin felt a little surprised. Any other partner he'd had, no matter how long he'd been with them, always insisted on the protection. And yet, here was Bilbo, telling him he wanted to be filled with him. He stood there for a moment, trying to let Bilbos' words register.

Bilbo looked at him, slightly concerned, sitting up. “Dwalin?”

Soon he found himself pouncing Bilbo, stealing another heated kiss, lifting his legs up. Bilbo moaned softly, patting Dwalins' arms. Breaking the kiss, Dwalin watched as Bilbo reached to the side, opening the side table drawer, pulling out lube, handing it to Dwalin.

He took the tube in one hand, then spread a generous amount onto his fingers, ready to help spread Bilbo enough that he could take him in. He looked down at Bilbo, slightly shocked that he managed to slip his first finger in with ease. Bilbo blushed an even deeper shade of red as Dwalin looked into his eyes.   
“I, kinda played with myself, before you came here.” Was all Bilbo could say before he gasped, feeling Dwalin slip another finger in, moving them in and out of his entrance.

A wolfish grin spread across Dwalins' lips as he scissored his fingers, eliciting moans of pleasure from him. “God, you are too much. No wonder you can take in my fingers so well.” He smirked, gently slipping in a third finger. Bilbo cried out at the feeling of the third finger, nearly spilling.

He felt so full, yet he wanted more. Panting, he looked up at Dwalin, his hazed eyes pleading.

“Please, Dwalin. I can't...” He moaned, his body covered in the marks Dwalin had left.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dwalin nodded, slipping his fingers out of Bilbo, rubbing his cock with what lube was still on his hand. He run a thumb over the head of his cock, brushing the metal ball the rested at his slit, spreading the few drops of pre that had settled there. He moaned softly, pressing the tip against Bilbos' slick entrance.

After a small nod from Bilbo, he thrust in, getting halfway into the warmth that was Bilbo.

Tossing his head back, gasping out his name, Bilbo gripped the sheets beneath him, feeling the hot, thickness that was Dwalin, and the coolness of the piercings as the rubbed ever so deliciously at his walls. Dwalin thrust once more, fully sheathing himself into Bilbos' tight heat, watching him tremble and moan under him. As soon as Bilbo was relaxed enough, Dwalin began his slow and steady thrusts, pressing kisses all along Bilbos' jawline. Bilbo arched his back, closing his eyes, when suddenly he felt Dwalin brush against his sweet spot, yelling out.

“There! Dwalin, right there!” He gasped, tossing his head back. Dwalin saw his reaction, nodding as he thrust again, being sure to hit the same spot. The moans and gasping beneath him told him that he had hit the right spot, making him pick up pace.

His thrusts became faster and harder, causing Bilbo to moan even more, louder, calling out his name. “Fuck, Dwalin! Harder!” Bilbo moaned, wrapping his legs around Dwalins' waist tightly, keeping him buried deeply inside him. He could only oblige the younger man, ramming into him, wrapping and hand around his own weeping and throbbing cock. The sudden sensation caused Bilbo to tighten around him, nearly screaming as he felt his orgasm rip through his body.

Hot white seed spilled between his and Dwalins' abdomen, spurring Dwalin on even more, close to his own release. Thrusting even faster, pounding into Bilbo, he stilled his movements, panting out Bilbos' name as he released. He felt Dwalin throb inside him, spilling his own hot seed.

 

After a few minutes of the two men panting, trying to come down from their orgasms, Bilbo felt Dwalin slip out, moaning softly at the sudden loss. The bed dipped next to him as they both panted, trying to catch their breath.

Turning his head, he watched as Dwalin gave him a small smile, pulling him into a warm embrace. “That was....amazing..” Bilbo managed to mutter, pressing his face into Dwalins' chest, breathing in the scent of ink and musk, finding the mixture of scents oddly comforting.

He felt the chuckle from Dwalins' chest as a hand pressed against his back, lightly rubbing. “You were amazing. Come, lets get some sleep, love.”

Bilbo blushed at the sudden mention of endearment. He didn't exactly dislike it, but he felt a bit odd hearing it. Ignoring the flutter in his chest, he closed his eyes, welcoming the sudden wave of sleep that washed over him, relaxing into the warmth of another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all for now, be prepared for I may have more updates tomorrow. :)  
> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.


	5. A Weekend of Realization, Love, and a Blow job – Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm so sorry I just now got around to updating! I wanted to update sooner, but ended up getting side tracked and just a little bit of writers block! D:  
> But, now I'm here to post the newest part, and later today I should have the second part (a.k.a chapter 6) up as soon as I can. SO don't murder me for the late update!

_Saturday_

 

The sounds of deep breathing at the back of his neck lulled him from sleep, telling him to actually open his eyes. Bilbo was reluctant, feeling too at ease to even move, but soon the images from last night told him to at least try and make an attempt to come out of his sleep. Slowly, he turned onto his back, trying his best to not wake the sleeping form next to him.

He turned his head, looking at the relaxed look on Dwalins' face, making him smile softly.  
“I can feel you staring.” Came a soft mumble from the larger mans' mouth, causing Bilbo to blush brightly when he opened one eye. He grinned, wrapping the arm under Bilbos' side, pulling him closer to him. “Morning.” He mumbled into the crook of Bilbos' neck, feeling the soft curls press against his face.

Bilbo only smiled, letting his hands run over large arms, running fingers across the thick black tattoo of an axe, feeling the slight bumps of raised skin where the ink was placed. He couldn't imagine getting anything like that done to his body, thinking about how bad the pain would be.

Dwalin spoke, as if reading his mind. “They didn't hurt much. Just a small pinch every so often. Granted, I've been known to have a high pain endurance.” He smiled, placing feather light kisses along the pale mans' skin, admiring the bright red marks that he'd left last night. His eyes roamed over Bilbos' body, noticing something that brought a small smile to his lips. A light dusting of freckles across his shoulders and down his chest. He lightly brushed a hand over the places they covered, smiling even more as Bilbo let out a soft moan.

 

They lay in bed like that for a few more minutes, Dwalin placing kisses and gently biting along Bilbos' body, but Bilbo began trying to move away from his grasp. “That's enough, Dwalin. I need to go wash.” He said in a somewhat stern tone, but Dwalin could see the hint of a smile on his lips.

He only mock groaned at the loss of warmth as Bilbo moved off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. Dwalin couldn't help but stare at his naked body as he walked off, slightly stumbling a bit.

He grinned when Bilbo looked back at him with a look that said, 'now I won't be able to walk straight for who knows how long', and it made him swell with sudden pride at the fact that he could still be a rather rough lover. He always liked it when who ever he fucked resulted in acting like something that most likely never owned a spine. It always made his pride swell.

After sitting up, listening to shower running, he made his way to the bathroom, joining Bilbo under the cool stream of water. 

At first Bilbo thought that Dwalin was going to just join him for the shower only. That is, until he felt something hard and hot press against his arse. He was fairly sure he won't be able to walk straight _at all_ if they kept this up.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't until he got a missed call that he saw the missed texts on his phone from Ori asking if he was awake. After thinking for a moment, he tried to press redial, when a knock at the front door caught his attention. Slipping out of his room, dressed in a pair of slacks and a slightly baggy shirt he only ever used for sleeping, he opened the door to a concerned looking Ori.  
“Are you OK, Bilbo? You weren't answering my texts and the shop is still closed.” Asked Ori, but stopped in his tracks as he noticed Bilbos' rosy cheeks, the hickey that playfully peeked from the collar of his shirt, when it finally clicked. He smiled, chuckling softly. “How about you let me run the shop today? I think you need a bit of a break, anyway.” Bilbo blushed a bit, only nodding, moving to the side and grabbing the shop keys, handing them to Ori. “Right, so sorry, I should have probably called earlier.” He grinned.

Ori waved his hand slightly, dismissing the apology. “Don't worry, I doubt it'll be that busy since it's a Saturday.” He chuckled. Leaning closer, he whispered into Bilbos' ear. “Also, tell Dwalin I said hi.” Turning around, Ori moved back down the steps, leaving a madly blushing Bilbo standing in the doorway.   
Closing the door and leaning against it, Bilbo tried to calm his madly thumping heart. As he stood there, Dwalin walked out of his room, wearing only his jeans, rubbing his face with one of Bilbos' towels. Bilbo felt his face heat up slightly as he stared at Dwalins' bare chest, resisting the urge to lick his lips.

Dwalin looked up at Bilbo, grinning slightly. “So who was it that knocked?” He asked, tossing the towel over a rack by the windows, kneeling down to pet at the purring Myrtle. 

Bilbo grinned a bit. “It was only Ori, he just wanted to make sure I was OK, and suggested that I take a break for today.” He walked to the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea for himself. Dwalin smiled, walking over to where Bilbo stood, putting his hands on his hips. “So, since we're both free for this weekend, perhaps we can just have a bit of fun.” He grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of Bilbos' neck. A small moan passed through Bilbos' lips, then he turned around to face Dwalin, holding his hands up. “I-I think we've done enough, honestly.” He stuttered, his face blushing brightly. At first he thought Dwalin would try and go a little further, but instead he only grinned, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“True. Listen, maybe I could stay here with you for the weekend, since I've got plenty of free time.” He said, nuzzling his faze against the crook of Bilbos' neck, listening to the soft chuckle as his beard scrapped against the bare nape of his neck. Grinning, Bilbo lightly pushed at Dwalins' chest.  
“Well, so long as you don't try and have your way with me, it's fine. But don't you need some, extra clothes?” He asked, rubbing Dwalins' shoulders. A slight groan flowed from Dwalins' mouth, vibrating against his skin. 

Moving back, he let Bilbo move from between his body and the counter. “I'm going to head back to my place and grab some clothes. When I get back, maybe we can head out to get a bite to eat.” Dwalin moved to the couch, grabbing his jacket. Bilbo nodded, moving closer to Dwalin, opening the door for him. “Alright. I'll be waiting.” He smiled, watching as the older man walked out, but he turned back and planted a heated kiss to his already flushed lips. As they separated from the kiss, Bilbo blushing madly, Dwalin chuckled as he headed down the steps.

Bilbo leaned against the door, a silly grin playing at his lips as he tried to calm his thrumming heart. 

 

* * *

 

 

After spending their morning eating at a small cafe of Bilbos' choice, they wandered around the bustling shopping district located downtown, and Bilbo spotted a quaint antique shop he always frequented. Grays' Antiquities was a small shop located in a rather secluded part of the street, they made their way into the spacious building. Bilbo stood and marveled at the sight of the many odds and ends of the shelves, admiring the mirrors that hung along one wall, moving towards the back where the owner Gandalf would keep the many volumes of books.

Dwalin watched as the curly haired blond marveled at the many items in the shop. He enjoyed the look in his eyes, like a small child being shown new toys, and merely followed him to the back. Distracted by the multiple shelves that lined the walls, Bilbo hardly noticed as he bumped into the tall and lanky frame of said owner.

A low chuckle emitted from the larger man, looking down at the familiar mop of dirty blond curls.  
“Bilbo Baggins, shouldn't you be running the shop? It's rare to see you here at this time of day.” Smiling down at Bilbo, he let his eyes meet the blue orbs of an unfamiliar face. One who seemed slightly over protective of the younger man.

Grinning, he held out a hand to the new comer. “I'm afraid I don't know who you are, my good man.”

Dwalin regarded the man before him, looking him up and down. Bilbo looked up to Gandalf, slightly flustered. “Oh, well Ori is taking care of the shop for today, he insisted that I take a break.” He chuckled, tilting his head to Dwalin. “This is Dwalin, Dwalin Durinson. H-He and I are,” Bilbo nearly jumped when Dwalin pulled him into an embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“We're dating right now. It's a pleasure to meet ya, sir.” He spoke, feeling Bilbo tense in his hold.

Gandalf looked at the two before him, regarding the sudden blush that rose to Bilbos' cheeks and the determined and sturdy look in Dwalins' face.

After what seemed like hours, Gandalf gave the two a warm smile. “Well, good to see that young Bilbo here has finally seemed to attract a better companion.” He said, giving them both a warm look of approval. He bid them a good day, leaving through the front of the shop. When they were alone in the isle, Bilbo turned his head up to face Dwalin, slightly nervous.

Large and warm blue eyes stared back into his bright hazel eyes, reassuring him that what Dwalin said was not just for show.

They were official, according to Dwalin. Dating. Boyfriends. The thought made Bilbos' heart flutter madly.

Dwalin released him from his grip, smiling slightly as Bilbo mentioned about going to take a look around at the books that were there. He merely nodded, watching the smaller man scurry off, his face still colored a bright red.

 

Bilbo felt slightly ashamed for having run off like he did, but he still felt slightly unsure as to how he should feel with the fact that Dwalin already considers their relationship as each others boyfriend.

Sure, he wasn't exactly against the idea, Dwalin was much better than his more recent ex, but he still wasn't sure about how to feel. Letting out a small sigh, Bilbo looked around at the books that collected along the shelves, studying the names of multiple authors, eyes wandering over the spines of thick leather bound books.

As he walked towards one corner, something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. A display of a set of nine large books, tan colored covers that looked rather old. The books themselves were kept in a glass case, keeping them from the reach of wandering hands. Confused, Bilbo looked at the small sign that hung close to the display, wondering as to what its contents were.

He nearly gasped aloud when he read the title on the sign.

 

_William Shakespeare's Complete Works – 9 Volume set_

 

Bilbo had always been a great admirer of Shakespeare's works, having always read his sonnets and poems to the point that he could recite them from memory. The fact that he had always wanted to own his own collection of such great works made him almost hesitate in looking at the price the shop was asking for. But he looked anyway, feeling himself deflate slightly as he read the price written in black ink. _Three thousand pounds!_ Bilbo thought over the price, then merely shook his head. He may own a shop that gave him a fairly steady income, but not so much as to be able to spend it on something he only _wanted_ not _needed_. After having a mental debate with himself, he walked away from the display, knowing that just wishing to be able to have it would just be a fruitless endeavor. 

Unbeknownst to him, Dwalin had seen the look on his face as he looked at the display, and an idea popped into his head. While Bilbo was busy looking around at the other books and trinkets, he made his way to the front desk, placing a special order for the books, making it so they would be delivered to Bilbos' flat the very next day. He didn't mind spending so much on him, since he looked at the leather bound books so fondly, and he figured that this small gesture would make him ecstatic.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that afternoon, they had settled themselves back into the couch in Bilbos' living room, watching an incredibly moronic horror film. Bilbo just kept complaining about the intelligence of the characters choices, leaning into Dwalins' body, sitting between his legs, running his hands over the soft fur of a sleeping Myrtle. Dwalin merely chuckled, letting his boyfriend complain and gripe as much as he wanted, enjoying the scene he was in.  
An adorable lover who not only had intelligence, but also had a well shaped arse. OK, so Dwalin had a thing for a man with a good arse, he couldn't help it.  
As the movie came to its end, Dwalin felt as his lover stretched his back against him, feeling his plump bottom grind against him slightly. A smile crept across his lips as he snaked his arms around the younger mans' waist. Bilbo blushed brightly at the contact, feeling as two strong hands moved under his shirt, lightly rubbing his stomach.

A slight moan escaped his lips, his body trembling lightly. He'd never felt this sensitive before, especially not with his last partner. He felt the love and attention Dwalin was giving him, felt it just from the small caress he gave his stomach and sides, moving down to his thighs. He arched his back, pressing into Dwalins' body, grinding against his hips. A low growl escaped Dwalins' lips, tightly gripping his thighs, grinding against his arse. Bilbo took a shallow breath as he reached a hand back, groping at Dwalins' growing bulge, enjoying the sudden bucking of strong hips against his palm.

Bilbo moved his body, turning on the couch to face Dwalin, pressing their lips in a heated kiss, moaning softly as large hands cupped and groped his plump and round arse. Opening his mouth, Dwalin took advantage and slipped his tongue between his flushed lips, tasting the inside of his luscious mouth. He mapped every crevice with his tongue, feeling trembling hands gripping his shirt.  
Upon breaking the kiss, Bilbo looked at Dwalin with half lidded eyes, lightly panting.

He had a great urge to just let Dwalin take him right then and there, but he wasn't sure if his waist could handle the pressure of being fucked into the mattress, let alone the couch. Suddenly an idea struck him, and he couldn't help but smirk at the image in his head.

“Let me taste you, Dwalin. I want to feel your length in my mouth and down my throat.” He purred in Dwalins' ear, playfully nibbling the shell of his ear. The reaction he got wasn't exactly what he expected.

After another playful nip, Dwalin stood from the couch, lifting Bilbo up and over his shoulder in one swift movement. A small yelp and the sound of his bedroom door closing behind them later, Dwalin placed Bilbo on the bed, then proceeded to take of his shirt, revealing to a blushing Bilbo the mass of his chest, watching as he let his eyes travel down every part of him.

Bilbo sat up on his knees, moving closer to Dwalin, placing hungry kisses along his stomach, licking a trail down to the small patch of hair that lead down to his jeans. He could feel the muscles in Dwalins' stomach tense at the sensation, a hand moving and grabbing a fistful of honey colored hair, his head gently pushed towards where Dwalin wanted him to go.

Bilbo smiled, undoing the belt, button and zipper that held his prize captive. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled down the pants along with the smooth material of the older mans' boxers. The sight of Dwalins' thick, throbbing and pierced cock so close to his face already had his own erection straining at his pants. Moving back towards the hardening cock of his lover, Bilbo playfully nuzzled his nose to the base, smelling the thick, musky scent. The hairs that crowned the base of his dick felt soft and rough against his nose, and he let himself just admire the scent and fell of his lovers' most intimate feature.

Apparently, Dwalin was straining to resist the urge to mindlessly face fuck his teasing boyfriend, trying to control the grip of his hand that sat atop Bilbos head as he bucked his hips forward. A smile crept across Bilbos' lips as he moved back, loving placing a kiss upon the tip of Dwalins' cock, feeling the warmth of skin and the coolness of the metal ball that rested at the slit. It was an odd sensation, to feel something both hot and cold, but it made his body tremble ever so deliciously that he didn't care. 

Lapping at the head, he slowly made his way down Dwalins' hardness, tasting the musk and feeling the bars beneath his shaft rub against the flat of his tongue.   
Gods how amazing it felt, the smooth skin with bars that hid beneath the surface, small metal balls on either side, jutting out and lightly clacking against his teeth every so often as he bobbed his head along the length.

Above him, Dwalin moaned, the hand that still rested in his hair lightly gripping a handful of curly locks. How sweet his mouth and throat felt along his cock, the sight of his flushed cheeks hollowing slightly as he sucked along the length, his eyes having long fluttered closed.

Bilbo could feel through the throbbing from Dwalins' member that he was close to coming, and he was ready, waiting for him to spill. Low, rough panting escaped Dwalins' mouth, his eyes closed tightly as he let his hands rest on Bilbos' head, keeping him still as he gently thrust into the sweet as sin mouth, knowing he was close. Small and delicate hands reached up to steady himself, gripping his tightly muscled thighs.

Something hot and thick spilled into his throat, making him gag slightly. He tried to drink down as much as he could, but ended up moving off his lovers cock, a small amount of his seed landing on his chin and cheek.

Flush and plump lips coated in a small shine of spit, cheeks colored a bright red slightly stained with the thick gob of Dwalins' cum, the sight was too much for him. Bright and sex hazed eyes looked up to him, twin pools of black framed by the small hint of hazel. Bilbo watched as his lover stared at him, panting heavily, coming down from his orgasm, running a thumb over the splotch of cum, cleaning it off. He brought the stained thumb to Bilbos' lips, watching as a slight smirk crossed his lips, licking clean his thumb.

After cleaning up the rest of his face, Bilbo watched as Dwalin sat up on the bed next to him, his hands working on his slacks, yanking down his pants and briefs, freeing his weeping cock. The sudden rush of air to his heated nether region nearly made him spill at that very moment.

Dwalin brought him onto his lap, licking his palm, wrapping his hand around his lovers' member, rubbing the shaft at a steady pace.

It didn't take long until Bilbo gripped his shoulders tightly, his hot seed spilling over his hand, coating him with the sticky substance.

They sat like that for a while, Bilbo resting his head against Dwalins' chest, Dwalin panting heavily into the soft curls on Bilbos' head, drinking in the warm feeling of each others presence. Soon they collapsed onto the bed after Bilbo shrugged off his shirt, laying in the afterglow of what they did, closing their eyes and allowing themselves to pass out.

 


	6. A Weekend of Realization, Love, and a Blow job – Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry for the late update! D:  
> I've had writers block, and just barely got done with this chapter, and it seems a little smaller than the others. I'm also thinking of making this a bit of a porn with plot, instead of without. But I'm still undecided. D:
> 
>  
> 
> HALP

_Sunday_

 

 

Waking up, Dwalin looked over to the spot where Bilbo lay, suddenly seeing that it was empty. He sat up, rubbing his hand over his smooth bald head, scratching behind his ear.

Suddenly the scent of something cooking wafted into his nose, making his mouth water slightly. The door to the room opened, and the sight before him made his cock twitch.

Bilbo stood in the door way, dressed in only a large shirt that hung from his adorably pudgy frame, the bottom of the shirt barely covering the bright blue boxers he wore. Then realization hit as he recognized the shirt and boxers as his own. Bilbo, dressed in his shirt, and even his boxers.

Oh how he wanted to just rip those clothes right off and pound into his against the wall. Bilbo walked over to the side of the bed Dwalin sat at, smiling slightly as he wrapped his arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss to his bearded chin. “I hope you're hungry, I made some breakfast for us.” He mumbled, placing more kisses along his jaw line.

 

Dwalin smiled, running a hand over Bilbos' cheek, placing a soft kiss against his lips. “Hmm, I'm not sure if you could handle watching me walk around without my boxers.” He grinned, his other hand roughly grabbing at his arse, squeezing lightly.

A soft moan rumbled into the kiss from Bilbo, making him blush brightly. Moving away from the kiss, he playfully turned away, moving his slender fingers under his shirt and into the bands of the boxers he wore, letting them slip off his arse and down to the ground. Looking back he sent Dwalin a wink as he stepped out of the boxers and left the room. Today was definitely going to a be a very testing day.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, they cuddled on the couch while watching a comedy show, hardly paying attention to what was even happening. They were paying much more attention to the fact that their bodies were so close together, but more out of a feeling of affection than lust like before. Placing gently kisses among the curls atop of Bilbos' head, he let his arms wrap around the younger mans' waist, hearing a small chuckle erupt from Bilbo. Small hands closed around his arms, rubbing gently.

The stayed in that position for a long while until the sound of Bilbos' phone brought them out of their rose tinted world. Playfully groaning, he moved from his spot with Dwalin on the couch, going to where his cell phone continued to ring in urgency.

Bringing the phone to his ear, he was greeted by the rather excited voice of Ori.  
“Bilbo, hey, I was thinking about doing a bit of shopping today for some supplies. Think you can slip away from Dwalin for a little while to accompany me for a few hours?” He asked, knowing full and well that Bilbo was blushing brightly on the other end.  
“U-Um, sure, yeah. And don't assume everything!” Bilbo stammered slightly, hearing the chuckle on the other end.   
Hanging up the phone, he nearly jumped when he felt hands on his hips, a bearded chin scrapping against his bare neck. “Who was that?” Mumbled the sweetly hot voice of his lover, who was busy placing kisses along the skin he could find.

Bilbo blushed, turning around so he faced Dwalin, placing his hand up, halting Dwalins' pursuit of his skin. “It was Ori. He wants me to accompany him while he did some shopping. You don't mind, do you?” He asked, feeling a little unsure. Dwalin grinned, lightly kissing him, letting a hand wander down to give a gentle squeeze. “It's fine. I need to probably head back home now, before I try and stay here permanently.” He grinned, placing another reassuring kiss to Bilbos' round nose. Bilbo merely gave a small pout, turning his face away. Dwalin chuckled. “I know love, but I have some things to work on this week. I'll be sure to visit the shop, and call you when I can.” With one final kiss to Bilbos' cheek, he stepped back, going to grab his bag from Bilbos' room.

Once Dwalin left, Bilbo felt a slight tug in his chest, feeling slightly disappointed that he'd have to wait again to see if they'd be able to spend anymore time together.

Shaking the sudden sadness that tried to settle itself in his chest, Bilbo made his way to his bedroom, grabbing his wallet, and pet the still sleeping Myrtle that lay on the back of the couch, before leaving his flat to meet up with Ori.

 

* * *

 

 

Ori was waiting for him at their favorite cafe, a quaint little shop situated in the slightly over populated area of the Market. Bilbo sat with Ori inside, ordering himself a simple milkshake, glancing over at the almost over joyed look on his friends face.

“So, what has you all giddy like a schoolgirl today?” He asked, watching as the smile grow even wider. After a few seconds, Ori lifted his left hand from his lap, showing Bilbo the source of his utterly too giddy demeanor. A thin silver band, set with a small amount of rose quartz in the middle, cut into the most delicate circle. Bilbo stared in shock, then looked back to Ori, whose face was already as red as the hair that hung slightly below his ears.  
“Oh my Gods! No!” Bilbo nearly yelped with delight for his friend, looking at the delicate ring that sat snug on the red heads' finger. “When, how, where?” He urged for an explanation, watching as Ori tried to keep his joyful tears at bay.

 “Last night, he took me to dinner, at the most wonderful restaurant I've ever been to! We had almost gotten to dessert, when he just, got to his knees. Not just one knee, Bilbo, BOTH! He pulled the little box from his pocket, and he proposed, right then and there!” Ori giggled, looking over the band on his finger, feeling his heart swell with so much emotion he thought he would faint.

Bilbo congratulated his friend, and as they walked from shop to shop, Bilbo would notice the times Ori would just look down at the ring with such utter happiness.

He was glad for Ori, truly, but he still felt slightly jealous. Ori was only two years younger than him, and already he was going to be _married_! Such a strange time this was, but even despite his small jealousy, he was still happy for the younger man.

“So, have you told your brothers, about your engagement?” Bilbo asked as they walked into a small art supplies, Ori digging through a bin full of different colored bundles of yarn. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks as he stammered. “O-Oh, well, no. Not yet, at least.” He finally said, rubbing a hand through his messy mop of hair. Bilbo coughed, trying to hold back a fit of giggles. “You should tell them soon. Goodness knows how Dori will react, the poor man will probably die of shock!” He chuckled, watching his friends' face redden. Oh how he enjoyed this.

 

* * *

 

 

Later into the afternoon, Ori bid Bilbo goodbye as they parted ways. The sky was just barely losing its colors of deep orange and reds to the emptiness of navy and black taking over as he made it to the shop.

Walking up to the steps his flat, he noticed a large box sitting before the door, wrapped in brown paper and tied with delicate looking twine.

_Strange, there's never post on Sundays._ He thought, kneeling down to lift the box, realizing that not only was it large, it was _heavy_!

He somehow managed to lift the box into both arms, unlocking his door and walking inside. After setting the box on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch, he looked over the package.

On top of the package, a small white card was tied to the twine holding the package together.

He inspected the card, reading the hand writing curiously.

 

_Saw that these caught your fancy, I hope you like them.  
\- Dwalin_

 

Bilbo sat for a moment, blushing slightly. A gift from Dwalin? Odd. His curiosity getting the better of him, his thin fingers pulled at the twine, undoing the knot, peeling back the paper, revealing the white box. He lifted the lid of the box, revealing its contents. His eyes shot ope in shock, his mouth hanging open.

Inside the box, neatly nestled in tissue paper one would use for a gift, sat nine large volumes, and on the spine read _William Shakespeare's Complete Works,_ written in gold letter.

Bilbo sat back, his heart running a hundred miles a minute. No. No no no no. There was no way that this could be real. The very books he'd seen just yesterday, worth quite a bit of money, were now sitting his flat, given to him as a gift.

He felt faint, almost guiltily, because how the _hell_ was he supposed to accept this kind of a gift!

Yes, he'd been staring at them on display like a child looking at a new toy, wanting desperately to be able to afford them. But even so, he couldn't, just plain _couldn't_ accept this gift.

Pulling out his phone, he called Dwalin, hoping that he wasn't busy.

“Bilbo? What is it love?” The sound of Dwalins' voice was so beautiful to him, yet he couldn't help but be slightly upset.

 “Why did you buy them?” Was all Bilbo could ask. He lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard Dwalins' slight chuckle. “What do you mean 'why'? I saw how you were looking at them, and thought I'd do something nice for you by getting them. Do you not like it?” His last question sounded almost teasing to Bilbo. He sighed, leaning back into the couch.  
“No, it's not that. I just, I can't accept them Dwalin. It's too much!” He said, running his hand through his hair. He could hear the confusion in Dwalins' voice as he spoke. “Too much? Nonsense. I don't mind buying things for you. So long as your happy, I'll be happy too.” He said, trying to soothe Bilbo.

This only upset Bilbo. “Dwalin, I don't need you to spend money on me to make me happy. Just you being with me, talking to me or holding me is enough. You don't need money to win me over.” Bilbo sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest, his eyes falling to the box before him. He didn't understand why people would think that just buying things for someone was the perfect was of showing their love, he was just a simple man that needed just the simplest of things from his partner. Love, affection, not objects with false words.

 “Bilbo,” Dwalin began, but was cut off.  
“I don't need these books. I just want you, Dwalin.” Bilbo mumbled into the phone, unsure if Dwalin had heard him. A few silent moments later, he heard the soft chuckling of his lover, narrowing his eyes slightly. “What's so funny?” He asked.

Dwalin only chuckled a bit more. “You, Bilbo Baggins. You're an odd man, different from my last partners. I'll come pick the books up in the morning and return them. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway.” Bilbo could hear the grin in his voice, blushing slightly.  
“I just wanted to show my affection. But, if it isn't objects that work for you, I'll do it in the simple ways.” Dwalin spoke with a lighter tone, making Bilbo regain his soft smile.  
“I'm sorry for calling like this. I just, needed to tell you. Good night, Dwalin. I'll see you tomorrow.” Bilbo spoke, smiling softly.  
“Alright, good night, love.” Dwalin hung up the call, Bilbo suddenly feeling lighter of heart.

Setting his phone down, he made his way to the bedroom, stretching his arms up and over his head, already feeling ready to just pass out.

Today had been, for a lack of better words, a very eventful day. He slumped down on the bed with a soft smile and fluttering heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please! Give me some feedback. A little criticism and the like is always welcome. :D


	7. Glimpse into the Past and Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, I'm so sorry for this late ass update. D:  
> But look, here's the latest and last chapter!  
> EDIT: Ok, so I kinda started to re-read some of this, and am making a few subtle changes, so it will make more sense when I put up a new part in this series :D

_Five Months Later_

 

 

Bilbo sighed as he lazed about in his bed, pulling a pillow over his head, trying to block out the sun that peeked in through the blinds on his window.

A soft chuckle erupted next to him, accompanied by a warm arm wrapped around his waist. Dwalin pulled his lover close, kissing the hands that held the pillow over the lovely face of his boyfriend of nearly three months.

They'd managed to continue a relationship that both he and Bilbo could enjoy. He would occasionally buy the blond small gifts every now and then, flowers, sweets, books. Anything that he knew would light up that sweet smile of his, he made sure to do it.

“Morning, love.” Dwalin whispered as he placed even more gentle kisses along Bilbos' hands, down to his wrist. The body next to him merely moved the pillow back to its place on the bed, leaning closer to him, a small grin on his lips.  
“Morning. I really wish it was Friday.” Grumbled a still slightly dazed Bilbo as he placed small kisses against Dwalins' lips.

They'd been spending their time together as best as they could. Anytime Dwalin had free time from work, he would stay with Bilbo at his flat above Books of Bag End, and other times they'd spend it in Dwalins' own flat.  
It was to the point in their relationship that Dwalin was considering asking Bilbo if he would want to move in with him. It was a question that had been swimming around his mind for the past three weeks. He was suddenly dragged from his thoughts as Bilbo stood from the bed, stretching his arms over his head, the muscles going down his body going rigid.  
Dwalin couldn't help but admire how Bilbos' arse would tighten when he stretched. It gave him the urge to just rub and spank his soft and supple cheeks to redness. Bilbo turned to face Dwalin, a smirk on his lips. “Enough gawking at my ass, Dwalin. You had the whole weekend to stare and play with it, remember?” Bilbo chuckled at the slight tint of red on Dwalins' face as he looked away, mocking offense.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Bilbo reached to his clothes that sat atop the dresser closest to the bed, grinning at the fact that since they both stayed at each others places, they'd ended up having to separate places for their clothes. It was a comforting notion, one they both enjoyed greatly.

Once he managed to wash himself properly in the shower, he fixed his hair, brushed his teeth and dressed himself for work.  
Dwalin had mimicked the same process, making sure to wait for Bilbo to leave the bathroom, or he'd be tempted to take him in the shower like their first weekend together. It always brought a smile to Dwalins' face.

 

* * *

 

 

After making a small breakfast for he and Dwalin, Bilbo gathered his wallet and keys. Myrtle meowed from the small carrier she was in, almost annoyed for being in it.  
They'd made a small promise that anytime Bilbo stayed with Dwalin, they'd bring Myrtle along, since Bilbo didn't like leaving her at home alone.  
Once he was ready, Bilbo gave Dwalin one last kiss and a slap of his hand when he felt fingers pinch his arse, then left to go to his car.

Bilbo didn't really like to drive that often, since he lived so close to the main places he needed to go to and could easily walk. But after a bit of pouting, kisses and some slight pleading from Dwalin, he caved and got himself a rather decent used car. Setting his things and Myrtle into the car, he made his way home, smiling as he drove.

 

 

 “Ori, could you help me with these boxes?” Bilbo asked, turning to the redhead in question. Ori moved to help lift another box that sat behind the counter, following Bilbo to the romance section, helping him shelf some new novels. “So, are you gonna ask him anytime soon?” Ori asked, almost giddily. Bilbo blushed a bit, shrugging as he moved the box from the shelf, kneeling down to put some books on the bottom shelf. Bilbo had been contemplating asking Dwalin to move in with him, but was unsure how to ask. “I'm not sure Ori. I mean, I would love it if he lived with me, but I don't know if he'll want that.” He said, mulling over the thought of him asking only to be rejected. Shaking his head, he drove the topic to something different. “So, how soon do we expect the wedding between you and Thorin?” He smiled, watching his friend blush a bright scarlet. Ori smiled slightly. “Well, we were thinking of sometime in December. I told him I'd like it in December, because I'd like for it to snow.” He smiled, looking down at the ring on his finger. It still looked so beautiful, having been left there since Thorin proposed.

Bilbo smiled. “Well, at least Dori and Nori didn't try to scare him off when they found out.” Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle. Dori nearly fainted at the news of his baby brother getting married. It was definitely a sight to see when they all sat in the restaurant Dwalin had picked. Nori just gave Thorin a stern warning, but was happy all the same.

As the day dragged on, and closing time came, Bilbo was locking up shop when he got a call from Dwalin. He smiled at the image he used for the icon, the smiling face of his lover as he laid in bed on his side.

Pressing the answer button, he smiled as he spoke. “Hello love.” Dwalin chuckled slightly on the other end. “Hey. Listen, Bilbo, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner on Thursday? Dori and Nori are back from their business trips, so Ori and Thorin want to throw a little party for them at this restaurant they went to the other day.” Dwalin almost sounded anxious on the other end, and it made a smile spread on Bilbos' lips.

“I'd like that. I'll be closing shop early that day, so it'll be fine.” Stepping into his flat, he gave a small apology, saying that he'd call back later, he was tired from running the store that day. Another round of kisses over the phone and finally saying good night to each other, they hung up.

Bilbo was a light with giddiness as he made his way to his kitchen, and thinking about a few things he needed to ask Dwalin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Thursday_

 

 

The night of the dinner party was an exciting day, and Bilbo could hardly contain himself as he drove to the restaurant. Once he got there, he was shown by a hostess towards a private room, where he was then greeted by a large hug from two sharply dressed young boys, Fili and Kili.  
“You two sure seem rather excited tonight.” Bilbo smiled, following them to the large table that had been set up, greeting Dori and Nori with their own hugs.  
“Good to see you again Bilbo, I hope Ori hasn't been too much of a hassle so far at the shop.” Dori said, patting the curly blond on the back. Ori huffed from his seat by Thorin, leaning against his fiance. Thorin just chuckled, placing a small kiss on his head.

Nori laughed, grabbing Bilbo in a rather tight hug, nearly lifting him off the ground. “And I hope our cousin Dwalin hasn't been too rough with ya, so far.” He gave a sly wink at the blushing blond.  
Looking around, Bilbo noticed that Dwalin wasn't there just yet, which was strange since he'd seen his car outside. Just as he was about to voice his concern, a pair of strong hands gripped his shoulders, pulling them towards the warm wall of a body that belonged to none other than his boyfriend.

 “I don't think our love life is really any part of your business.” He stated, giving a small glare at his cousin. Bilbo merely chided him, stating, “Don't get all possessive on me. We're here to enjoy company and have a good meal.” He placed a small kiss on Dwalins' chin, leading them to the table.

Dwalin couldn't help but smile at the way Bilbo spoke to him, loving how just a few words and some small kisses made him such an obedient lover.

After dinner was served, they all launched into conversations, talking about the simplest of things, like how Fili was trying out for his school's baseball team, and how he'd almost hit someone with bat because it slipped.

That brought a few cautioned words from Bilbo and Ori, and the others just laughed. As the night dwindled down, soon both boys were telling both their uncles' that they were getting sleepy.  
This was more or less a cue for them to leave.  
Nori and Dori mentioned about how they were also ready to head home, and soon enough they were all headed out to their respective cars.

Before Bilbo could even unlock his car, Dwalin walked up to him, almost looking nervous. Raising an eyebrow, Bilbo turned to face Dwalin. “What is it, Dwalin? You OK?” He asked, watching as Dwalin fidgeted slightly. 

 “W-Well, I was wondering if you'd like to, accompany me over to this little park close by? Just for a little walk.” Dwalin looked down at him expectantly, waiting for a response.  
Bilbo smiled, pocketing his keys and grabbing hold of Dwalins' hand. “Sure.” He smiled, watching his lovers' face light up with affection.

They made their way towards a small park that was close by the restaurant, lit only by the few street lamps that were scattered, shining light on certain spots, but not on others.

Even with the city lights, the full moon that hung above gave the entire setting a slightly romantic feeling, and as they walked around, Bilbo spotted some couples sitting on benches, holding hands and kissing.

It was a fairly popular place for couples, even during the colder months, and it made Bilbo blush slightly, seeing such open displays like that. Dwalin could almost sense the blush on his lovers' face, and he smiled, pulling Bilbo close to him. Occasionally, they would chat about random things, from the TV shows Bilbo watched, to the jobs Dwalin had been working on, even down to small mundane things.

Lost in their own little world, Bilbo hardly registered the feeling of a large, bulky body that ran into him, knocking him over as the person walked by.  
Dwalin knelt down to help Bilbo, when an ice cold voice made Bilbo stiffen at the sound.  
“Look where you're step-” The man that spoke stopped for a moment, passing his steel blue-gray eyes over him, making him tremble slightly.

Dwalin noticed this as he helped Bilbo up to his feet, barely noticing the man. Said man was giving a small wolfish grin as he spoke. “Baggins? It's you isn't it?” The low voice, deep and dark, spoke with a hint of danger.

A sound Bilbo had never wanted to hear again.

Looking up, he was met with the pale, scarred face of his ex-boyfriend.

Azog Kurll.

He was a large man, just slightly taller than Dwalin, with the coldest eyes that never showed emotion. Bilbo remembered those eyes as clear as day.

The man, Azog, smirked slightly as he watched him, sharp eyes making Bilbo feel even more uncomfortable. “Well, isn't this a nice surprise. Still see you haven't changed a bit. Still going around and showing that tight little arse to you customers?” He smirked.  
Bilbo only ignored him and the questioning look he got from Dwalin, mumbling something about how they should leave. Bilbo pulled his lover behind him, walking past the smirking Azog.

Suddenly a sharp grip tightened around his arm, pulling him back and away from Dwalin. “Come now, I was just wanting a nice chat with my favorite little bitch. How about it, huh? Bet it's been while since you've had any. It'll be like old times.” He grinned, watching as Bilbo struggled to free himself from the vice grip.

“Take your hands off him.”

Bilbo only then realized he'd had his eyes closed, and when he opened them, he saw a large hand yank his ex's hand from him. Dwalin pulled the slightly trembling Bilbo closer to him.

Azog merely moved back, holding his hand up as Dwalin turned back to him, putting a hand to his cheeks. Bilbo flinched slightly as Dwalin held him, but managed to feel himself relax, letting Dwalin rub at his cheeks.

They felt wet, and Bilbo realized that he had started to cry. Great, now he looked weak, and in front of Dwalin.

Looking back at the pale man, Dwalin sized him up, glaring. “I suggest you leave now, otherwise I might just beat you senseless.” He stated.

Azog gave a wolfish grin, his gaze meeting Dwalins'. “Is that so? Come on, you can't honestly tell me he isn't out fucking his customers behind your back. With an ass as tight as his, I'm surprised he doesn't just whore himself-” Before Azog could finish his sentence, a large fist slammed into his nose, giving off a sickening crack.

The sound made Bilbo snap to attention, watching as Dwalin tackled the man to the ground, throwing punches at him. He jumped, grabbing Dwalin by the back of his coat. “Enough, Dwalin!” Bilbo gasped, feeling his lovers' body stiffen slightly, then relax. Dwalin looked down at the slightly unconscious Azog beneath him, his face covered in the fresh blood.

Spitting to the side of the mans' head, Dwalin stood, walking away, with Bilbo following close behind him. Before they made it that far, they heard the slightly chocked voice. “I was just trying to play nice with ya, but now I guess not!” He yelled, suddenly standing and rushing towards Dwalin, a small shinning shape in one hand. A knife.

Dwalin noticed the movement first, and as Azog lunged, he managed to dodge the attack, slamming a fist into the back of his attackers' skull. Bilbo gasped, watching the form of his ex's body slacken and fall limp to the ground.  
Soon enough, a park patrol guard came round the corner after hearing the commotion, rushing to the three of them. _Just great._ Dwalin sighed.

 

 

 

It was nearly half past midnight when Bilbo had driven to the hospital after Dwalin was dragged off to give his statement to the police. They didn't his story about Azog attacking first, but hardly any of them tried to argue, intimidated by his size.  
Bilbo sat in the A&E, waiting for his lover when Ori, Thorin and Nori managed to arrive.  
“Bilbo, what happened? I got your text that Dwalin almost got arrested.” Ori said, Nori looking concerned. Bilbo only barely managed a small smile. “I'm sorry guys. Dwalin and I were just walking around in the park earlier, after dinner. It was going rather well, until...until we ran into Azog.” Bilbo finished, looking down, a slight frown on his face.

Ori and Thorin cringed slightly, since they'd both known Bilbo during that difficult relationship. Nori noticed the tense air surrounding them, and said he'd leave them be, saying that he would talk with them all at a later time.

After they all waved him good bye, a nurse came up to Bilbo and the others, saying that Dwalin would be able to leave soon.

“Doctors said he just needs to leave his hands to rest for a while. He's lucky he didn't break more than his left wrist.” She mumbled, giving them a small smile and walked off.

Sure enough, Bilbo spotted the large man walking towards them, his hands wrapped in bandages, and a small, thin cast of sorts covering his wrist, his coat slung neatly over his shoulder. Bilbo nearly lunged himself at the man, ready to yell at him for being so stupid, but still just as glad he didn't get hurt any worse. 

Dwalin gave a small apologetic look to his cousin and friend, and wrapped his arms as best he could around Bilbo. They stood like that, and soon enough Dwalin released him.

“I should punch you for being the idiot you are, but I don't hurt the already injured.” Bilbo whispered, resting his face against the solid mass of Dwalins' chest. A deep chuckled reverberated through Dwalin, and he placed a gentle kiss along Bilbos' curls.

“Forgive me, love. I just had the urge to protect your honor.” He chuckled, ignoring the grins from Thorin. “Plus, I was upset that the bastard ruined my big opportunity.” Dwalin grinned, moving back from his lover.

Bilbo gave him a curious glance, watching as he knelt down to both knees. The sudden motion made a memory of a past conversation between he and Ori those few months ago.

“ _He even got down to both knees. BOTH!”_

The memory faded as he was brought back to the present situation, watching as Dwalin struggled slightly to get his injured hands into the coat pocket. Once he fished out the small, red velvet box, he held it out to Bilbo, a smile plastered on his face.

“I know this is sudden, since we've only been together for around five months. But it would make me the happiest man around, if you, Bilbo Baggins, where to marry me.”

The words seeped into Bilbo and, as if on a switch, his tears flowed freely from his eyes. A look of utter joy, happiness, and shock wracked his body with sobs.

Lunging towards his lover, he wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders of his lover, and he peppered kisses all along Dwalins' bearded jaw and up to his lips.

“Oh, God yes! Yes you bloody bastard!” Bilbo cried, clinging tightly.

Soon enough Thorin and Ori were clapping, happy for the two love birds. Even some of the strangers in the A&E were giving small claps.

Dwalin placed a gentle kiss on Bilbos' lips, embracing him tightly. He'd never felt so sure in all his life that this was the best decision he'd ever made.

 

* * *

 

 

_Two Years Later_

 

 

Sitting up in his bed, Dwalin was greeted by the sight beside him. A dozing Bilbo lay under the covers, still naked from their little moment of romping in the bed. He smiled, watching as his husband stretched, exposing the pale neck that was covered in still healing bite marks and bruises. Smirking, he took this chance and placed a soft kiss along the pale skin.

Bilbo let out a soft moan, his eyes fluttering open at the sudden sensation. “D-Dwalin...” Bilbo moaned, feeling strong hands caressing his back, rubbing and gently kneading.

Dwalin smiled, moving away from Bilbos' neck and up to his lips, placing a soft kiss to them. 

 “Morning, love.” He muttered, smiling. Bilbo grinned, snuggling close to his husband. “Morning to you too. Now stop trying to get me riled up. You know it's too risky right now.” Bilbo chided, trying to move out of Dwalins' grasp.  
Dwalin only took this as a chance to move a hand to Bilbos' arse, giving him a firm squeeze. “I doubt he's even awake.” He said, lightly nipping Bilbos' bottom lip.

Just as Bilbo was about to speak, the door to their room opened widely, a small dark haired child running up to their bed. “Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Dwalin, I'm hungry!” The young boy groaned, a small smile playing at his lips.

Moving away from each other, Bilbo grinned at his nephew. “Easy now Frodo. I know you're hungry, just give me a minute to dress.” He chuckled, watching Dwalin smiling at his husband and nephew.

Frodo only smiled, pouting playfully. “Fine, but please hurry Uncle. Fili and Kili said they'd be coming over to play.”

Bilbo chuckled, nodding. When Frodo ran from the room, both Bilbo and Dwalin stood and made their way to the bathroom.

 

They had started to live together just a few days before their wedding, and Dwalin decided to move into Bilbos' flat, saying that it would be alright to work from there. It was a rather pleasant existence, with just the two of them and Myrtle. But soon enough, Bilbo felt he wanted something else, something to make his little family a bit bigger.

Then, a year into their marriage, Bilbo got the call that his cousin Drogo and his wife Primulla had passed away in a sudden boating accident. They left behind a scared, then seven year old Frodo, with none of their other family members wanting to take the poor boy in.

That was when Dwalin, surprisingly, asked Bilbo why they couldn't just take him in and raise him as their own son. Bilbo was glad that Dwalin wasn't against the idea, and soon enough Frodo was adopted under their names.

Bilbo was working at his shop, which was thriving even more than usual, and he even had a husband to go home too and a wonderful nephew to care for. It was more than he could ever have hoped for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is DONE! :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone, I've finally decided to end the story on this part. Please don't kill me. D:  
> I'm so glad all you enjoyed my story, and I really am glad I joined this site. :3


End file.
